Tsubasa Ozora
(jap. 大空 翼, Ōzora Tsubasa) ist die Hauptperson der Anime- und Mangaserie Captain Tsubasa, welche von Yoichi Takahashi verfasst wurde. Für ihn ist der Fußball sein bester Freund, weil dieser ihm im Alter von anderthalb Jahren das Leben rettete. Sein größter Traum ist es, sowohl mit der japanischen Nationalmannschaft Weltmeister als auch der beste Spieler der Welt zu werden. Tsubasa ist ein äußerst technisch orienter Mittelfeldspieler, außerdem ist er der Captain und Spielmacher der japanischen U20-Nationalmannschaft und steht derzeit beim FC Barcelona in der spanischen Primera División unter Vertrag. In Barcelona lebt er gemeinsam mit seiner Jugendfreundin und jetzigen Ehefrau Sanae Nakazawa. Der äußerst technisch orientierte Mittelfeldspieler und Spielmacher hat viele Namen, vor allem in Japan. Dort wird er auch als "vom Himmel gesandtes Fußballkind" ("Soccer no Moshigo") oder "Fußballgenie" oder "Fußballwunder" ("Soccer Kozo") und als Hauptperson der "Goldenen Generation" gehandelt. Übersicht Kindheit Wo Tsubasa genau zur Welt kam und aufwuchs, ist unbekannt. Bekannt ist, dass er den Fußball schon früh mochte. Als sein Vater zu einer Seereise aufbrechen musste, entfernte er sich mit anderthalb Jahren unbeabsichtig von seinen Eltern. Er lief dem Ball auf einer Straße nach, wo er einen Unfall mit einem Laster hatte. Der Ball wirkte wie ein Kissen, fing die Wucht des Aufpralls ab und rettete Tsubasa so das Leben. Seitdem ist er kaum ohne seinen Ball unterwegs und ist regelrecht besessen. Sein Motto ist: „Der Ball ist mein bester Freund.“ Die meiste Zeit als Grundschüler war er allein und hatte kaum richtige Freunde. Meist wurde er für seine Fußball-Leidenschaft von seinen Mitschülern verspottet und ausgelacht. Nur Yayoi Aoba, die mit ihm dieselbe Klasse besuchte, bewunderte ihn dafür. Jedoch konnte sie ihm aber nie sagen, dass sie ihn sehr mochte. thumb|183px|Tsubasa in den verschieden Stufen seiner Karriere Er zieht nach Nankatsu und spielt dort für die Nankatsu Grundschule, später wird er Captain des neu gegründeten Nankatsu SC. Nach dem dreimaligen Gewinn des Mittelschulturniers mit der Nankatsu Mittelschule geht er nach Brasilien zum FC São Paulo. Beim FC São Paulo Tsubasa flog mit 16 nach Brasilien, um Fussballprofi zu werden, nachdem er die Mittelschulmeisterschaft zum dritten Mal mit der Nankatsu Mittelschule gewonnen hatte. Beim FC São Paulo war Roberto Hongo Trainer und vermittelte Tsubasa ein Probetraining. Tsubasa überzeugte im Probetraining und wurde mit Pepe gemeinsam verpflichtet und bekam seinen ersten Profivertag. Er schoß in den ersten 6 Spielen 5 Tore, Dazu bereitete er 8 Tore vor und wurde in Brasilien zum Superstar. Im 7. Spiel spielte er im Play-off-Hinspiel gegen den CR Flamengo und Carlos Santana. Er schoss 4 Tore beim 5:4-Sieg und wurde zum Matchwinner. Tsubasa erklärte daraufhin, mit Japan Weltmeister und dem FC São Paulo Meister werden zu wollen. Im Rückspiel schoss er mindestens 2 Tore und wurde Meister. Dies war sein Abschiedsspiel. Er wechselte daraufhin für umgerechnet 20 Millionen Euro nach Spanien zum FC Barcelona. Techniken und Spielstil Tsubasa ist ein genialer und kreativer Techniker und besitzt als Spielmacher und Mittelfeldspieler eine hervorragende Spielübersicht. Er ist ein regelrechtes Allround-Talent und kann auf fast jeder Position - ausgenommen als Torwart Captain Tsubasa: Band 1, Kapitel 4 - überall gut spielen, was ihn so flexibel macht. In seinem ersten wichtigen Spiel für die Nankatsu Grundschule gegen Shutetsu stellte ihn sein Mentor Roberto Hongo zunächst als Ausputzer auf, wo er das Tor verteidigte und eine Halbzeit lang keinen Treffer zuließ. Auch später fungiert er hin und wieder als Libero oder hilft in der Defensive aus. Jedoch ist Tsubasa eher ein Angreifer, was auch sein Vater früh bestätigt: Beim SC Nankatsu stand er vor allem als Mittelstürmer auf dem Feld. So hat er einen ausgeprägten Torinstinkt, und wird mit 31 Treffern Torschützenkönig des Jugendnationalturniers. Auch später kommen ihm seine Erfahrungen als Stürmer zugute. Seine Trefferquote beträgt als Mittelfeldspieler in der Qualifikation zum 16. Mittelschulturnier 87 Prozent, was sehr hoch ist und er besitzt auch später die Instikte eines Stürmers. Beispiel hierfür ist, dass er Müllers Stärke während der Jugendweltmeisterschaft schon frühzeitig erkennt. Erst nach dem Nationalen Jugendfußballturnier orientierte er sich an den Ratschlägen aus Robertos Notizen und wurde ein richtiger Spielmacher, um seinen Vorbildern, den brasilianischen Fußballlegenden Pélé und Zico nachzueifern. Er beherrscht durch die Ausbildung und die Notizen Robertos als japanischer Spieler die südamerikanische Spielweise, welche sich vor allem in den Dribblings oder Sololäufen Tsubasas zeigt. Seine Spezialtechniken wie den Fallrückzieher, den Drive Shot, den Sky Wing Shot hat er allesamt (mit Außnahme des Sky Dive Shots) von seinem Mentor gelernt. Außerdem verfügt er über eine äußerst gute Ballkontrolle, da er den Fußball als seinen Freund betrachtet und mit ihm als Kind viel Zeit verbracht hat. Seine Leidenschaft und Hingabe zum Spiel sind einzigartig, weshalb er in Japan als „Wunderkind des Fußballs“ oder "Fußballgenie" bezeichnet wird. Haupttechniken: Overhead Kick, Drive Shot, Flying Drive Shot, Skywing Shot, Sky Dive Shot Andere Techniken: Heel Lift, Zenten Shot, Back Heel Pass, Drive Pass, Drive Overhead, Flying Drive Pass, Counter Arrow Shot, Lifting Dribble/Jongles Dribble, Back Spin Pass, Foul Inducing Dribble, Jumping Pass, Barcelona Roulette Zusammenspiel mit anderen: Golden Combi, Golden Trio, Twin Shot, Twin Jumping Volley Shoot, Drive Tiger Shot, Drive Tiger Twin Shot, Ultra Big Triangle Pass, Double Overhead, Jumping Raiju Shot, Senko Raiju Shot Außerdem kann er die Techniken anderer Spieler, die er sieht, sehr schnell lernen und auch selbst oft erfolgreich anwenden. Diese Fähigkeit, wird von den Zuschauern im Manga als "Soccer Prodigy" bezeichnet. Gelernt von anderen Spielern: Sorachû Soccer Tachibana kyô, Skylab Defense, Chokusen Teki Dribble, Gamen Block, Sankakugeri Defense, Abseitsfalle, Eagle Shot, Chokkaku Feint, Green Cut Pass, Back Flip, Rolling Overhead Kick, Santana Turn, Aurora Feint, Aurora Curtain, Rivaul Turn, Submarine Defense Weitere Spielerinformationen Größe und Gewicht: * in der Grundschule (12 Jahre): 145 cm/ 39 kg * während der U16-WM (15 Jahre): 167 cm/ 55 kg * während der U20-WM (19 Jahre): 173 cm/ 59 kg * aktuell (21 Jahre): 175 cm/ 64 kg Erfolge *1 x Nationalmeister (Gewinn des 6. Jugendnationalturniers in Japan) *3 x Nationalmeister der Mittelschulen Japans *1 x Nationalmeister Brasilien (Gewinn der Meisterschaft mit dem FC São Paulo) *1x Nationalmeister Spanien (Gewinn der Primera Division mit dem FC Barcelona) *3 x Weltmeister (Gewinn der U13-, U16- und der U20-Weltmeisterschaft) Sonstige Erfolge: *Torschützenkönig mit 31 Toren des 6. Jugendnationalturniers *Torschützenkönig im Mittelstufenturnier *bester Spieler der U16 und U20-WM *bester Spieler mindestens des nat. Jugendturniers und des 16. Mittelschulenturniers Statistiken *Tsubasa hat nur ein offizieles Spiel verloren, das Auftaktspiel beim 6.Jugendnationalturnier gegen den FC Meiwa mit 5:6, da Takeshi Sawada aus dem Hinterhalt in letzter Sekunde, das Spielentscheidene Tor schoß. Sein Duell gegen Kojiro Hyuga endete in diesem Spiel insgesamt unentschieden. *Gegen die Shutetsu-Schule gab Tsubasa für die Nankatsu-Grundschule sein Debüt. Dieses Spiel (ging um die Platzbelegung) wurde jedoch sobald Nankatsu durch Tsubasa ein Tor schoss abgebrochen im Stand von 1:4. *Gegen folgende Gegner und in Spielen hat er u.a. ein Unentschieden erreicht: **2:2 gegen die Shutetsu Grundschule **Im Finale der U13-WM ein 2:2 im Finale gegen Deutschland, damit ein geteilter Titel (tauchte jedoch nur im Anime in einem Fiebertraum von Tsubasa auf). **4:4 gegen die Toho-Schule, welches trotz seiner schwerwiegenden Verletzungen noch einmal die Rivalität und Ebenbürtigkeit zwischen ihm und Hyuga unterstreicht. **3:3 gegen Grêmio Porto Alegre ins seinem ersten inoffiziellen Spiel für die japanische Nationalmannschaft, in dem er einen 0:3-Rückstand wieder aufholt. **2:2 gegen Deutschland im ersten Länderspiel für die japanische Nationalmannschaft: Gemeinsam mit seinen alten Weggefährten holt er einen 0:2-Rückstand auf. Der Endstand des Spiels bleibt ungeklärt. **2:2 gegen Valencia (mit Carlos Santana im Team) in seinem ersten Spiel in der Primera Division. **Im Halbfinale der U16-WM ein 4:4 nach Verlängerung gegen Frankreich (statistisch ist eine Entscheidung nach Elfmeterschießen ein Unendschieden !) **Ein Abschiedsspiel zwischen Shutetsu und Nankatsu, endete warscheinlich 0:0 **2:2 Unendschieden gegen U23 Nigeria mit der U23 Japans **die Spiele unterstreichen die Ebenbürtigkeit seiner größten Rivalen, vor allem zu Wakabayashi, Hyuga, Schneider, Pierre und Santana. *Unbekannte Ergebnisse : **Schulturnier gegen die Yamabuki (bekannt ist nur Sieg) **Bis auf die Finals sind die Turnierresultate sammt Qualifikation, der 14. und 15. Mittelschulenturniers unbekannt. **Freundschaftsspiel gegen Kida Mittelschule. Zur Halbzeit stands 5:0. **Tsubasas erste 5 von 6 Ligaspiele in Brasilien, bekannt ist nur er schoss 5 Tore und machte 8 Vorlagen aus den ersten 6 Spielen. **In der Primera Division gewannen sie gegen Real Oviedo (Resultat jedoch unbekannt) *Statistik aller errungenen Spiele mit Tsubasas Beteiligung (dessen Resultate bekannt waren) 403:103 Tore in 89 Spielen. Hiervon wurden nur 2 verloren, 7 Unendschieden und mindestens 80 gewonnen. Dies entspricht 90 % aller Spiele wurden gewonnen. Charakter Tsubasa ist oft fröhlich und sehr optimistisch, doch in Notsituationen zeigen sich seine wahren Stärken: sein Kampfgeist und der unbändige Wille, niemals aufzugeben. Privates Familie → siehe auch: Familie Ohzora Tsubasas Eltern heißen Natsuko und Kodai Ohzora. Sein Vater Kodai ist Kapitän auf einem Frachtschiff und daher oftmals für lange Zeit auf See. Dadurch machte er auch Bekanntschaft mit Roberto Hongo, welcher schnell Tsubasas Mentor wurde. Zudem hat Tsubasa einen jüngeren Bruder namens Daichi. Er ist, wie auch Tsubasa, fußballbegeistert und äußerst talentiert. Zusammen mit seiner Jugendliebe und Ehefrau Sanae Nakazawa erwartet Tsubasa ein Kind. Laut dem Special Millenium Dreams 2000 hat Tsubasa mit Sanae sogar zwei Kinder, zwei Söhne (Hayate Ohzora und Daibu Ohzora.) Da Millenium Dream jedoch nur als fiktionelle eigenständige Story angesehen wird, und die darauffolgenden Manga nichts mehr von Tsubasas Kindern erwähnen, kann man annehmen, dass die Geschehnisse dort nichts mit der normalen Storyline zu tun haben. Freunde *Genzo Wakabayashi *Taro Misaki *Ryo Ishizaki *Kojiro Hyuga *Shingo Aoi *Roberto Hongo *Sanae Nakazawa *Jun Misugi Gegner und Rivalen Natureza : Er taucht nur im Manga auf, ist dort aber Tsubasas größter Rivale. Sein erster Auftritt war in der U-20 WM kurz vor Schluss im Finale und Verlängerung.Er ist Nationalspieler in Brasilien und spielt im rivalisierten Verein Real Madrid. Carlos Santana : Carlos Santana ist Nationalspieler in Brasilien. Er steht zur Zeit beim FC Valencia unter Vertrag. Vor dem Duell mit Tsubasa galt er als Fußballcyborg und war sehr egoistisch. Hinter den Kulissen Weitere Informationen Super Kickers 2006: Ricardo Richter (jung), Nico Sablik (alt) }} Name und Bedeutung *Bedeutet übersetzt ungefähr: Großer Himmelsflügel * 大空 Ōzora: großer Himmel * 翼, Tsubasa: Flügel Tsubasa Familienname Ohzora kann auch in folgend romanisiert werden: * Ohzora, wie er u.a. im deutschen Manga, vielen Internetseiten und in einigen Videospielen verwendet wird * Oozora, in einigen englischen Übersetzungen verwendet * Ouzora, wie er auf einigen Internetseiten (z.B. mypokito.de) benannt wird. * Ōzora ist die die gebräuchliche Hepburn-Umschrift, die offiziele, romanisierte Umschrift ist Ozora. Tsubasa ist in Italien als Oliver Hutton (Atton gesprochen) und Olivier "Olive" Atton in Frankreich bekannt. In Kapitel 0 hieß Tsubasa ursprünglich Taro Tsubasa. Vorbild Da die internationalen Werdegänge Tsubasas fast mit denen der japanischen Legende Kazuyoshi Miuras übereinstimmen (da dieser ebenfalls im Alter von 15 Jahren allein nach Brasilien gegangen ist um dort Fußballprofi zu werden) kann man annehmen das die Figur des Tsubasa Ohzora in Anlehnung an Kazuyoshi Miura entstanden ist. Galerie TsubasaCTMGS.png|Im Manga als Grundschüler TsubasaCTJ.jpg|Als Grundschüler in Captain Tsubasa J TsubasaCTJ.png|Als Grundschüler in Captain Tsubasa J (Bild 2) TsubasaCTJU16.jpg|Während der U16-WM in Captain Tsubasa J TsubasaSK2006GSV.jpg|Vektorgrafik als Grundschüler für Super Kickers 2006 TsubasaSKDesign.jpg|weitere Vektorgrafik TsubasaSKGS.jpg|Als Grundschüler TsubasaSKMSF.jpg|Als Mittelschüler TsubasaSKWM.jpg|Während der U16-WM Tsubasa.jpg|In Super Kickers 2006 TsubasaAWRoad.jpg|Artwork für den Manga Road to 2002 Tsubasa ArtworkNKO.jpg|Artwork für das Videospiel New Kick Off! Quellen * später genauere Quellen, da er in als Hauptperson in allen Mangareihen, Specials Animes und Filmen auftrit * 3109 Days all Records * Seiyu: www.animenewsnetwork.com * Syncronsprecher: Aniki en:Tsubasa Ozora ja:大空翼 Ohzora, Tsubasa Ohzora, Tsubasa